This invention relates to the general field of automotive engineering, and specifically to fuel tanks for vehicles such as motorcycles.
Although the fuel consumption of a motorcycle is small compared to that of an automobile, the space conveniently available for installation of such a tank in gravity-feed relation to the engine is also limited, and with it the volume of fluid which can be carried. It is therefore necessary that a rider of such a vehicle bear in mind that his fuel supply is not unlimited: various forms of indicators for continuously showing the level of fuel in motorcycle tanks have been developed. Such indicators cannot be as sophisticated as those in cars, for obvious reasons, and diffulty is often encountered because of the irregular shape taken by fuel tanks for motorcycles. A particularly desirable feature in an indicator of this sort is that it be readable at night in the absence of any significant level of artificial ambient illumination such as street lights, for example.